(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a file management apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Document management apparatuses may provide an access right list (hereinafter, referred to as an access control list “ACL”) for each user or group to a document. In general, documents are categorized and stored in memory regions such as folders formed based on a hierarchical structure. In recent years, document management apparatuses which forcibly set the same ACL for documents in and below a certain layer have been appearing to increase security.
With the document management apparatuses of this type, only a specific user such as an administrator is able to set ACLs, and general users may not individually set ACLs for documents. Therefore, regarding a document to be registered by a general user, an ACL set in advance for a folder or the like as a storage place for the document is applied to the document. Thus, in order that a general user sets a desired ACL for a document to be registered, the user needs to find a storage place for which the desired ACL is set and to register the document in the found storage place.